Wishful Thinking
by Cathy-Ann
Summary: Where a young boy is hit by lightening and his soul crosses over to a Harry Potter universe. Harry died in an auto accident along with Vernon and Dudley. Just as Harry dies the soul of Jamie Pulford slides into Harry's body. In Jamie's world he has read books about Harry Potter, but in this world he becomes Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the late 1990'swhen I got hit by alightening bolt. I had read the first book of Harry Potter. While I was surrounded by the lightening I felt movement. As I was moving I saw a auto accident. Forgetting myself I leaped from where I was to the  
/little boy to pull him from the car wreck.

As I did so, I felt faint and saw his soul leave his body while mine merged with it. I felt the medics use their e-cardiac device to restart Harry's body. Just for that second Harry's soul exit his body and he was dead, so the horcrux also exit the body  
/prior to my soul entering his body. I knew none of this as it happened.

Two weeks later I woke up in the hospital. I spent a couple more days therebefore Petunia came by to pick me up. Vernon had a lot of medical and life insurance, enough so Petunia would get no hospital bill nor want for lack of money.

The lawsuit against the auto manufacturer wasSettledout of court for an undisclosed sum netted her 5 million pounds.

"Harry", yelled Petunia, "Get yourself down here. You are moving today!" So after getting up, dressed and down to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia said she found a really nice Inn on Charring Cross road where I could earn my room and board.

I was shocked. ""I have found a younger man to marry who is quite wealthy. So I am unloading you at the Leaky Cauldron Inn. "

I was so excited, I almost laughed for joy, but remembered in time to look dejected. If she thought I would enjoy being around wizards, she stick me somewhere else.

Later I find I could hardly contain my excitement as staying in Diagonal Alley. After she has dropped me off, I remembered the books and did a wand-less shrinking charm on the trunk so I could carry it easier.

I passed thru the Leaky Cauldron, out theback door where Tom the bar keep opened the door for me.

I went to Gringotts bank to withdraw some money.

Back at the Inn, I rented a room for the summer. I did some work around the Inn and learned new spells. I also wore a disguise using muggle methods. I earned enough stuff over the summer to pay for all of my supplies.

I took some muggle money and went out the front door to catch a taxi to go to Harrods to shop for high end muggle clothing. After the taxi dropped me off in front the Leaky Cauldron a lady was there. I glanced and saw her two kids go into the Inn.

"Hey ma'am, your kids went in there" as I pointed at the door. Apparently she was a muggle and her girls were muggleborn. I opened the door for her and he baby buggy. She entered they the door and found herself in a scene from the 1500's with people wearing  
/costumes from that time period.

Harry escorted her thru the people and tables to a back room where the girls already had wandered towards. 30 minutes later and he had explained to the lady why he girls could see the door and she could not.

"Technically speaking, I can tell you this because your daughters are magical and therefore witches. Since they are your kids you can know and magic as can your other children. "

Marino asked if she could tell her parents and Harry told her that only if she had other magical relatives.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later after getting another room in Inn for the lady and her kids, Harry finally got off work and went to his room to take a nap.

Mrs Maggie Marbles discovers she has to go outside the Inn to get her cell phone to work. She calls her husband and he answers his cell phone. He has arrived at the airport. He has to pickup his orders for his one month leave from the SAS branch of(  
Sports & Socialaka Secret Active Service ) the British military.

She gives him the address where she is at. He asks her if anyone is near her. She says nope no on near her, so he teleports next to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh my gawd! You are one of them!" and then she faints. He catches her, scans  
her mind then teleports her into the room the kids are in. Later after she wakes up he explains to her that the branch of the SAS that he is a member of has a 'W' designation for wizards in the SAS.


End file.
